


Rantaro Amami Has Terrible Taste In Movies

by Squiped_Mew



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (thats like my fave tag tbh), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Con Air, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Kaito is a marvel fan pass it on, Late Night Conversations, Lesbian Chabashira Tenko, Mentions of Marvel, Movie Night, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Rantaro Amami is a Good Friend, Sincerity, Tarot Cards, Tired Saihara Shuichi, let them be happy, mentions of homestuck, raccoons are also involved, rated teen for Miu's language, ryomas a homestuck pass it on, sleepover, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiped_Mew/pseuds/Squiped_Mew
Summary: Class-79 is a pretty tight-knit bunch of losers, and every three months they have a slumber party at someone else's house. And every time, Rantaro always suggests the same goddamn movie!And other things happen too, I guess.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Chabashira Tenko, Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko & Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta & Shinguji Korekiyo, Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu & K1-B0, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi & Other(s), Shinguji Korekiyo & Yonaga Angie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Rantaro Amami Has Terrible Taste In Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Discord: https://discord.gg/7fGKDJ2
> 
> tumblr: https://squipedmew.tumblr.com/
> 
> youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1PtaW8dTzCzlDfb76VRU9Q

“Hey guys maybe we should watch -”

“WE’RE NOT WATCHING CON-AIR AGAIN!” Literally the entirety of Class-79 shouted at a mildly sheepish looking Rantaro Amami, DVD in hand. It was their three-month annual slumber party, and, for the past two years, every single time Rantaro suggested a movie, it was Con-Air. No one knew quite why (Well, Ryoma did, but he’d rather not have to explain what Homestuck was and why Con-Air was a pivotal part of its lore) and most of them were getting sick of it. Especially Tenko. 

“I swear, if I have to sit through that train wreck of a film again, I will break your spine with my bare hands, you degenerate.” Tenko threatened, cracking her knuckles. 

“She will,” Korekiyo piped up, sticking his head out of the other room he was in. “Like she did to Teruteru last year.”

“Oh, the midget upperclassman who peeked up Tenko’s skirt?” Kokichi popped out from the mountain of blankets he was currently under. “Yeah, I saw that. His guts went EVERYWHERE.”

“Shutupshutupshutup I don’t want to hear about Teruteru’s innards!” Tsumugi piped up, who had just returned from her basement, carrying all of the studio ghibli DVDS she could find in her huge collection. “Besides, you’re lying anyways. I saw him yesterday, he’s very much not gutted.”

“And you can’t talk about him being a midget,” Maki, who was busy scrolling through her phone while Kaede attempted (badly) to style her incredibly long hair into something resembling a beehive. “You’re five foot one.”

Kokichi, looking genuinely offended, retracted into the blanket pile he was cocooned in, only for Shuichi to yank one off. “If you’re gonna be a blanket hog,” The tired teen scolded “Then go at least be it somewhere else.”

“Ouch, I’m wounded! Really.” Ignoring Kokichi flopping over dramatically into an exasperated Shuichi’s lap, Rantaro turned to the kitchen, where Kirumi was watching popcorn spin in the microwave, Himiko standing behind her, stomach audiably growling. 

“What’s good in the hood?” he asked nonchalantly, strolling up next to them. 

“Nothing, really.” Himiko mumbled, scratching her chin. “I think the microwave is broken.” 

“No it isn’t just -” Kirumi pressed a few more buttons, until the microwave gave a feeble ‘pah’ noise, and the light inside went off. “...never mind.”

“HYAH!” Tenko, who had snuck up behind the three of them, gave the microwave an almighty punch, and sure enough, it started again, the popcorn spinning anew. 

“Thank you Tenko.” A sheepish looking Kirumi said. Tenko beamed in response. 

“My dad said if machinery isn’t working, you just gotta give it a few good wacks!” Ignoring Rantaro’s quiet pleas to ‘maybe don’t do that’, Tenko turned to face Himiko. “Besides, it’s nothing for the most gorgeous girl in class!”

“You called me that two minutes ago!” Kaede yelled from the other room. 

“THAT’S BECAUSE YOU ALL ARE GORGEOUS!!”

Ignoring the girls, Rantaro took the popcorn, heading back to the movie room, only to stop in the hallway where Angie and Korekiyo were playing Go-Fish. 

“Why… why are you playing Go-Fish with Tarot cards?” Rantaro asked, confused. 

“So we can have fun, and have our futures told at the same time!” Angie replied cheerfully, pulling an upside down tower card from the deck. “Well, that doesn’t bode well.” She mumbled, more to herself than either of the two. 

“I find it enriching.” Korekiyo replied in his mildly-too-calm-bordering-on-creepy tone. “Do you have any -”

“I still don’t have the hanged man, why do you want that card so much anyways?” Angie replied. Korekiyo sighed, pulling another card from the deck. 

  
  


(Under Angie’s thigh, hidden from sight, was the hanged man. Rantaro decided not to tell Korekiyo she was cheating.) 

  
  


“Have you guys seen -”

“Gonta is outside.” Korekiyo finished, as usual picking up what Rantaro was going to say before he said it. “I believe that Keebo and Miu might be with him as well.”

“Sweet.” Swiveling on his heel, Rantaro exited out the back door, the cool March air blowing on his face, brushing tangled green curls away from his eyes. Without the bangs covering his face, actually, Rantaro found he could see his surroundings a lot better. 

SMACK

“Oh! Hey dude, didn’t see you there!” Apparently he couldn’t see his surroundings well enough, as Rantaro had ran smack-dab into a just-arriving Kaito, who looked winded. 

“What took you so long dude?” Rantaro replied, hauling himself up.

“Grandparents stuff. Hey, I think some of the others are in the backyard?”

“How’d you know?”

“Astronauts intuition.”

“One, you’re not an astronaut. Two - that’s - that’s not a thing.” Regardless, Rantaro turned again, towards the backyard fence, scaling it with ease. 

“You know, it wouldn’t take too much longer for you to just open the fence door.” A disgruntled sounding Keebo remarked as Rantaro turned the corner. 

“Nice to see you too, Keeboy.” Rantaro remarked. “Haven’t seen you or Miu all evening. Been out here this whole time?”

“You could say that, Avocados and Guac.” Miu huffed, running up to them. “We got here like, twenty minutes ago, and then immediately -”

“Sorry!” A disheveled looking Gonta walked up holding what looked like - “This raccoon got stuck in the trash, and Keebo and Miu were nice enough to help him out.”

“More like Keebo forced me too.” Miu pouted, tossing her hair behind her shoulder. “I for one, have better things to do then fuck around with mangry muts that look worse then the hair on Gonta’s -”

“ _ Right _ , anyways.” Rantaro looked at the raccoon quizzically, beady black eyes meeting grey ones. “Hey there little guy -”

  
  


The raccoon bit Gonta’s hand. Gonta screamed, higher then he should have been able to, and dropped the thing, the raccoon scampering across the lawn and out of sight. 

“Ow!” Gonta exclaimed, holding his wounded hand. “I was just trying to help!”

“Oh my god, are you okay?” A panicked looking Kaede, followed by Shuichi, as usual, burst outside. “We heard a scream, and -”

“He got bit by some stinking raccoon, he’ll be fine.” Miu replied, waving her hand dismissively. 

“Uh, hello tits-for-brains?” Kokichi, followed by the rest of the class, came outside as well. “Rabies? Is a thing?”

“W - who are you calling tits-for-brains?” Ignoring the other’s bickering, Ryoma stepped forward to check Gonta’s wound. 

“The good news, is that it doesn’t look too bad.” Ryoma remarked matter-of-factly. “Believe me, I’ve been bitten by wild animals enough times to know when it’s bad, and this ‘aint one of those times.”

“Why were you bitten by wild animals anyways?” Kaito remarked. Ryoma looked away sheepishly. 

  
  


“...I was trying to pet feral cats.” He admitted finally. Miu barked a laugh, and Maki hit her. 

  
  


“Well,” Kirumi said, stepping forward. “I’ll clean you up, and then we’ll decide on a movie.”

“Speaking of which,” Rantaro piped up. “I have popcorn!” 

All panic over Gonta maybe having rabies gone, the sixteen students all dove in for popcorn, except for Keebo, who was a vegan, which just gave Miu all the more fodder to tease him with. 

  
  


* * *

“So,” Kaede tallied up the movie votes on a spare piece of sheet music paper she had found.” For total movie votes, we’ve got,” She cleared her throat, “Two for Spirited Away, two for Moana, one for Avengers Endgame - not everyone here is a Marvel fan Kaito,” The purple-haired teen in question coughed and looked away awkwardly. “Two for - Cats?!” Kaede rolled her eyes. “Ryoma and Miu, you’re not funny.”

Korekiyo, who had unironically voted for Cats, looked away.

“One for Aristocats, one for Bugs Life, three for your name, three for Clue, and -” Kaede exhaled, annoyed, through her teeth. “Kokichi just wrote weenus.”

  
  


Kokich cackled with glee, and Shuichi and Kaito also stifled laughs. 

“Boys.” Tenko huffed. 

Korekiyo nodded, which earned him a whack on the head. 

  
  


“Well,” Tsumugi piped up, “That’s, uh - a lot of movies. Which one to pick?”

  
  
  
  


Silence again, the only sound being Gonta, who was loudly munching on popcorn with his non-injured hand, and the faint sound of the raccoon falling into the trash can again.

  
  


Rantaro sheepishly raised his hand. “We could watch-”

“Don’t say it.” Maki threatened. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Wecouldwatchconair.”

  
  


“ **WE’RE NOT WATCHING CON-AIR!!** ”

  
  
  


* * *

(They ended up watching Con-Air.)

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


“Hey.”

  
  


Someone was doing the sleepover voice. Shuichi groaned internally, rolling up to face the pitch black ceiling. What time was it now? Five? The girls had gone to bed around two, and the boys had stayed up a lot later. 

“I’m awake.” Someone else - Kaito, piped up, voice muffled by the couch cushions he had positioned as a makeshift mattress on the floor.

“Well now I am too.” An annoyed sounding Kokichi mumbled as well. 

“What is it?” Shuichi finally asked. 

  
  
  


“Well -” The mystery person - Rantaro, Shuichi realized, said. “I keep having recurring dreams.”

“What’s the point, you’re interrupting my beauty sleep.”

“I mean -” Shifting, Rantaro rolling onto his side. “You guys are in it.”

A beat. 

“You can’t see, but I’m wiggling my eyebrows in a suggestive manner.” 

“In your dreams, shorty.” More shifting. “I mean - everyone is.”

“Your point? I mean - dreams don’t mean anything.” Someone piped up - probably Kaito.

“There’s like this giant muder bear who tells us to kill each other, and like - I die first and stuff, and then Kaede gets pianoed or something -” Rantaro rambled, unaware of how drunk he sounded. “And Kokchi’s got a clown aesthetic and Shuichi has this rad hat. And Kirumi kills Ryoma -”

  
  


“She would never,” A sleepy sounding Ryoma pipes up. 

“And Kiyo kills some of the girls and it’s so weird and it keeps happening.” A slight thumping noise. Rantaro flopping his arms down onto the hardwood floor. “It sounds stupid right now saying it.”

“...What’s your point?” Shuichi mumbled. 

  
  


“I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’m glad that didn’t happen?” More shifting, the floorboards creaking. “That we’re all alive and no one’s the Prime Minister or a serial killer.”

  
  
  


“...Is this just your really roundabout way of saying you appreciate us being around?” 

  
  
  


Another beat.

  
  
  


“I guess it is.”

  
  


Silence. 

“Goodnight Rantaro.” Shuichi rolled over, and closed his eyes. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“Gonta?” A confused looking Korekiyo poked his head out of the living room to see a fully dressed Gonta sneaking out the door. “Where are you going?”

“Oh! Well -” Gonta held up his hand, which was red and inflamed. “I woke up this morning, and it turns out it _was_ infected, so I just thought I’d slip out quietly and head over to the hospital so I didn’t wake anyone up.”

For someone with a potentially life-threatening injury, Gonta seemed surprisingly calm. 

“...Do you want me to drive you to the ER?” Korekiyo asked as calmly as he could. 

“Yes please.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was yet another writing challenge me and my sister did and I had a really good time doing it. I also wrote this in like an hour so forgive me if it isn't the best haha
> 
> Leave Kudos if you enjoyed! (or don't, that's cool too)


End file.
